Valentine's Date
by mysmileiscorrupted
Summary: Dean and Cas are spending their first Valentine's Day together, cue cuteness, fun times, and perhaps three special little words to be spoken.
1. I Love You, Cas

**Sam POV:**

"Guys, should I be leaving the bunker tomorrow morning? You know, to give you two some privacy?" Dean, Cas and I were sitting on the sofa's we had arranged around a TV which Dean had bought about a year ago now, just watching some mindless TV before going to bed. When I finished speaking, Dean was the first to react by glaring at me with that look that said 'shut up Sammy'. I was going to back off and just leave the idea alone but before I could walk away to my room, Cas started speaking,

"Why do you feel the need to leave tomorrow, Sam? You usually just ignore us when we engage in sexual intercourse. Well, except that night where Dean and I got drunk and were too loud." Cas said this without giggling, just a small tilt of his head which Dean always seemed to find endearing. Well, when he mentioned the night I had to leave; he started to smile a little bit, obviously lost the memory of that night.

That night had been awful, Cas had wanted to try shots for the first time since he became human and weirdly he still seemed to have his high tolerance for alcohol. He gave Dean a run for his money with the amount of shots he could do, about an hour into the drinking game I told them I was going to bed. Mainly because I could already feel that the hangover I was going to have tomorrow and could tell it was going to leave me practically dead the next morning. But because of the amount of shots they had drunk. Both of them had become very open about touching and kissing each other, it was nothing new. The first week they started dating, they would not stop touching each other and I had to wear ear plugs to block them out at night. I would have complained to them, but I was just so happy they had finally admitted their feelings to each other; I mean it had been six years. So I let them have a week before I started to glare at Dean in the mornings until he realized why I was angry at him and I told them to keep it down.

I shook my head and looked at Cas, "Don't you know what tomorrow is, Cas? You know, Valentines' Day? Where you spend the day with the person you lov- like?"

I wasn't sure if they had had the 'love' conversation yet, I don't want to freak Dean out with that idea. Even though I know for sure that Dean and Cas do love each other.

"Isn't that the holiday that Cupid is busiest on?" Cas says, still tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Yeah. Couples usually go on dates, have dinner, movie or something. I just wondered if you two were doing anything tomorrow and if I should leave you guys alone." I looked at Dean whilst saying this and I could see him flushing slightly, confirming the fact that Dean had a plan for tomorrow but that he hadn't even mentioned it to Cas.

Cas realized I wasn't looking at him and twisted around to face Dean, who was now looking down at the bottle of beer in his hands instead of at his boyfriend.

"Dean? Why didn't you mention this? Do you not want to celebrate? We don't have to if you don't want too?" Cas was talking quietly to Dean, but even I could hear the hurt that was in his voice.

Dean looked up at me and jerked his head slightly, indicating he wanted me to leave. Which probably meant he was about to show emotion and would rather not have me see it. I rolled my eyes but nodded and walked into the kitchen to dump my empty beer bottle in the bin before going down the hall and into my bedroom.

**Dean's POV**

"Dean? Why didn't you mention this? Do you not want to celebrate? We don't have to if you don't want too?" I could hear the hurt in Cas' voice and each word felt like a knife twisting in my gut, no worse than that, more like a gash that only a Hellhound can cause. I hated making Cas sound like that, I had caused enough hurt to everyone else around me, but I never wanted to make Cas feel like that.

I looked up at Sam, I wanted to glare at him again for bringing this up but I didn't, it's not his fault. It's mine. I should have mentioned Valentine's Day to Cas weeks ago, but every time I tried. I just felt embarrassed, I shouldn't have. Cas has been spending the last seven months of our relationship telling me that I don't have to hide anything from him, that we don't have secrets. He saw each and every part of me when he pulled me out of Hell, the little things that no one else knows about and the things which cause me more pain that I will ever say. Cas knew everything, I didn't have to tell him any of that and I had been learning to share with him, it made me feel better about it because Cas understood. He understood the pain I felt after Dad disappeared, leaving me on my own thinking that he was dead, the pain and guilt that weighed down on me for bringing Sam back into this life. The guilt of letting Bobby, Jo, Ellen, Ash, Pamela and all the others, the people that only got killed because they were helping Sam and me.

I blinked and waited for Sam to leave the room before looking at Cas. He was going a good job of hiding the pain in his eyes, but knowing him like I did, _loving_ him like I did, I could see it. I couldn't help but see it and I wished I could go back in time and tell Cas weeks ago but I settled for leaning forward slowly, putting one hand on his neck before pressing my lips to his. Cas reacted instantly and started to press himself against me but I put my free hand on his chest and pushed him away slightly, I had to speak to Cas before I lost my nerve. I looked at Cas and his had a small pout on his face which I couldn't help but laugh at, I kissed his lips once more before leaning back. I opened my mouth but nothing came out, I just didn't know how to tell Cas why I didn't tell him. Cas could see my worry and held my hand squeezing it slightly, I looked up and Cas gave me an encouraging smile. I smiled back and started to try and put my thoughts into words,

"It's not that I don't want to celebrate Valentine's Day, it just that- I just haven't celebrated it before, I have never been with someone on Valentine's Day. I mean, I have been with people but never, never like this. I have never been with someone like this and I am just afraid, afraid of mucking up what we have because I lo-" I felt my throat close up and I looked down at Cas holding my hand, I just focused on breathing. Cas rubbed my hand slowly and just waited for me to calm down, strangely that gave me the courage to look Cas in the eye, take a deep breath and say "I love you, Cas."

**Cas' POV:**

"I love you, Cas." My eyes widened, whatever I expected to say that wasn't it. I mean, I knew I loved him and that he probably loved me but to hear him say it. I could see Dean getting nervous, he was flushing bright red and fidgeting whilst looking anywhere around the room except at me. I pulled my hands away from Dean's and I could see him physically tensing us as I did it, but I didn't move away from him. I moved closer, I put my hands on either side of his face and pressed my lips against Dean's. I kissed him for a second before pulling back and whispering against his lips, "And I love you, Dean Winchester."

Dean didn't move for a moment, just opened his eyes and stared into mine before suddenly surging forward and pushing me back against the couch; he started attacking my mouth with his before slowly down and kissing me more gently but still full of passion. I pressed myself completely against him and started to pull his t-shirt up to reveal his toned stomach, I wound my arms under his so that I could run my hands down his back, the first time Dean gasped into my mouth so I did it again and Dean started mouth along my neck before suddenly biting the skin there. I gasped and bucked up into Dean who groaned, strangely it was that noise that brought me back to my senses and reminded me that Sam could walk out of his room any minute and see us like this, he had before and I still felt embarrassed about it.

"De-" another bite "Dean, wait." Dean stopped instantly and pulled away so he could look at me.

"Cas, what is it? Did I hurt you?" He looked so worried that I had to kiss him on the cheek before answering him.

"No, it's just that I think we should go to our room. You know, in case we get carried away and Sam walks in on us again."

"Heh, come on Cas. You can't tell me that wasn't even the slightest bit funny. Sam tried to get away so fast that he tripped over his own feet and face planted the floor. From that height, he must have really hurt his face."

"Okay, that was funny. But it was embarrassing! Your brother caught us having sex on the couch that he used to sit on! He still won't go anywhere near it."

Dean laughed before answering, "Yeah, which is fine because we get the bigger couch now. Plus I spoke to him about it a couple of days after when he could finally look me in the eye. I apologised, he told me he had to bleach his eyes, I called him a bitch and he replied by calling me a jerk. But you're right, come on." Dean stood up in one fluid motion that came from years of training and hunting, he held out his hand for me to grab before pulling me towards his room. In our haste, we both nearly tripped over our hunting bags which had been left in the hallway. I bumped into Dean, who then thumped into the wall; I started laughing and suddenly couldn't stop,

"I'm sorry, Dean." I tried to say between fits of laughter.

"It's okay, you'll just have to make it up to me and I know just how you will do that." Dean winked in a way that only he could get away with before pulling me inside our room and slamming the door behind us. Instantly after that, we could hear the music playing from Sam's room down the hall, Dean and I both shouted out a quick apology before falling into the bed and slowly stripping each other of each layer of clothing we were wearing. Dean rolled on top and started kissing my forehead, my eyelids, my nose, and finally my lips, he hovered there for a moment before moving down my neck and towards my chest. He reached for my hands and held them above our heads before reaching back up to my mouth where hovered over my mouth again before looking me in the eye and whispering,

"I love you, Cas."

I smiled, connecting our lips for a millisecond before whispering back at him, "And I love you, Dean Winchester."

Dean gave a huge grin and continued down on his kissing trek of my chest, stomach and lower until I was suddenly engulfed in heat causing me to groan loudly into the quiet room.

**Sam's POV:**

I was still awake and reading a book when I heard the bangs coming down the hallway, I hesitated on grabbing the stereo remote just inches from my hand. It suddenly went quiet before I heard Cas' laughter echoing towards my room, I could hear their footsteps before their bedroom door suddenly slammed shut. It was then I knew that tonight would be very loud and I snatched up the remote and turned the stereo on, I barely heard their shouted apologies over the music blasting from the speakers. I tried to concentrate on the book but when I found the line I had been on, I heard a loud groan coming from their room.

"Yep. Definitely going to be one of those nights." I put the book on the bed and grabbed the ear plugs from the bedside cabinet; I shoved them in my ears before turning the lamp off and closing my eyes, just trying to get some sleep but also to think of where I could go for all of tomorrow. It didn't take me what long to drift off to sleep with the vibrations of music helping me.


	2. And I Love You, Dean Winchester

**Sam's POV:**

When I woke up I felt slightly disorientated that I couldn't hear anything and then last night's event clicked into place. I pulled the ear plugs out and I could hear the normal bunker sounds of the heating, lighting and water running again. The stereo had been turned off which meant that Dean or Cas had come into my room and turned it off for me, I felt grateful for that. I then remembered my plan to disappear today; I jumped out of bed and into the bathroom for a shower. Soon as that was done I threw some clothes on and then shoved some into a bag along with some weapons. Last night I remembered that we had been called about a possible ghost haunting about two hours from here, so I planned to spend a couple of days there allowing Dean and Cas their privacy but also allowing me to keep my sanity. I left my room and when I got into the kitchen I scribbled a note down for Dean when he finally woke up telling him where I had gone and that I would call in a couple of days. I looked around the kitchen once more, "Well, I hope you guys have fun today and that one of you finally grows some balls to say I love you."

**Dean's POV:**

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was the heat that pressed against my side. The second thing I noticed was the smell of Cas' body next to mine. The third thing was the feeling of Cas' breath against my neck. I smiled and twisted my head to look down at Cas, who was lying with his head in my neck, arm across my chest and his fingers knitted together with mine. I pulled my arm from behind Cas' neck and moved my hand which was knitted together with his to the side so I could hover my body over his, I just looked at him for a minute. Taking in the sight of Cas sleeping, from the scar across part of his stomach where he had been caught with a knife on a hunt months ago, to the scar on his bicep where he had been caught by a wayward bullet, but there were tons of little scars that were scattered across his body. I suddenly remembered the moment I asked about the scars, it was about 6 months ago and we had just gotten back from a hunt nearby. It was the hunt that Cas got slashed with the knife,

"_Cas?" I continued to dab at the wound with a cloth trying to clean away the blood._

"_Yes, Dean?"_

"_I just wondered- I mean you don't have to answer but-" I stumbled over my words still not used to asking questions like this to someone._

"_Dean, just ask, you know I don't mind. I want you to share with me, you just have to ask." He held my hand which was still trying to clean the cut on his stomach._

"_I just wanted to ask, all the scars you've gained from hunting and just human life. If you were an angel again, would- would you get rid of them?" I put down the cloth and just held Cas' hand and looking at Cas whilst he was thinking about his answer._

_He stayed silent for about two minutes before looking up and into my eyes, "No. I mean, before I used to heal my vessel when I was hurt because when I was injured, I looked vulnerable. But now, it doesn't matter because they don't make me look weak and also because they remind me of everything. These scars remind me that I am human, that I am alive. Plus, they remind me of some of the memories I have with you. I wouldn't get rid of that, not for anything."_

_I surged toward and kissed Cas with everything I had, he open his legs to allow me to stand between them to get as close to him as I possibly could while we were still clothed. Luckily for us, Sam wasn't home that night._

I smiled, if possible, even wider at the memory. I didn't tell Cas at the time and I hadn't told him yet, but I think that was the moment that I realized just how much I loved this ex-angel. The man who had pulled me of Hell, who had repaired me physically and mentally and who had been there for me when no one else was, even when I didn't know it.

I refocused my gaze on Cas' face and gave him a gently kiss on his lips, luckily he was a heavy sleeper so when I pulled myself away from him and out of the bed he didn't wake up. I snuck out of the door and padded towards the kitchen to make breakfast. I had been planning this for the past week and I made sure we had all of the ingredients we would need, but I bought the fresh ingredients yesterday when Sam and Cas had been doing their own thing, just telling them that I wanted some pie which had been true. I started to take the ingredients I need to make pancakes for mine and Cas' breakfast, when I put them on the counter I saw a note which had been signed with Sam's name,

'_Hey Dean or Cas,_

_From the sounds last night, I am guessing that Dean explained everything!_

_I have gone for a couple days, so don't waste them. I have gone to Great Bend for that ghost case (Yeah laugh it up, Dean!) I'll be back within a week._

_See you guys soon,_

_Sam'_

I made a mental note to thank Sammy when he came back; I put the note down and continued with getting ingredients out to make breakfast. I made two huge stacks of pancakes pretty quickly and had already put toppings and sauces on another tray to take to Cas; we had strawberries, blueberries, chocolate drops, chocolate sauce, maple syrup and strawberry sauce. I loved my pancakes with chocolate drops, chocolate sauce and maple syrup, (Sam always referred to it 'diabetes on a plate'), Cas preferred to have something different with each pancake which is why I had a tray filled with his favourites. I picked up the rose, which I had hidden in a vase of water at the back of a cupboard; I had already taken off the thorns when I put it in the vase yesterday and so I put the rose in between my teeth before picking up the trays.

I managed to pick up the tray filled with the extras in one hand and the tray holding our plates of pancakes in the other, I walked slowly towards our bedroom, trying not to drop anything. Luckily I had left the bedroom door open slightly so that I could get back in, Cas was still asleep but he was starting to move as I came into the room. It was probably the smell of pancakes for which he was stirring for; I put both the trays on the bed and the rose next to them before I started kissing Cas. He responded instantly and wrapped his arms around my neck to bring his body closer to mine, I opened my mouth for him and allowed him to explore before I pulled away again to show him the breakfast I had prepared before it got too cold to eat.

Cas looked pretty shocked at the food on the other side of the bed, "You made this all for me?"

I laughed, "Not all of it, no. Some of it is for me, but the strawberries and blueberries are all yours." I picked up the rose and handed it to Cas, "This is a complete chick flick moment but I don't care. Happy Valentine's Day, Cas."

Cas took the rose and when he looked up, his eyes were slightly wet but before I had a chance to ask what I had done wrong. Cas put the rose down and pulled my face to his, kissing me with more passion than before. "I don't know I got so lucky with you. I love you, Dean Winchester."

I grinned, "And I love you, Cas" I kissed him back for a few seconds before pulling back, "More time for that later. Let's eat, I'm hungry."

I reached for a plate piled with pancakes and pulled the other tray filled with the toppings towards us so that he could start to pile them on his pancakes. He started with what Sam and I like to call 'the Gabriel breakfast', pancakes covered in strawberry syrup.

We ate our way through the piles of pancakes until Cas was left eating strawberries. The way that Cas was eating the strawberries made me just stare at him, I'm not sure how long I was staring at him before he looked at me and muttered,

"What?"

I'm not sure what made me do it but I pushed myself off the bed and over so I was straddling Cas' legs, I wound our hands together and left them at our sides. I started kissing up Cas' neck, listening to the low groans and quiet noises he was making as I moved up his neck and towards his lips. I gasped into Cas' mouth when he suddenly bucked up into me,

I knew full well, I was moaning and begging but I didn't care. "Please, Cas. I need you."

Cas laughed in that was he always does when I beg him, not mocking not even close. It is filled with love and happiness. "What do you need, Dean? Do you want me to make love to you?"

I moaned loudly into Cas' mouth, "Not how I would normally have put it but in light of recent events. Yes, Cas, I want you to make love to me."

"Then how could I say no."

* * *

**Cas' POV:**

I woke up still half asleep and rolled over, unfortunately that movement left me without any bed beneath my body. I fell to the ground with a weird squeak and loud thump, landing awkwardly on my shoulder. I heard Dean twist around and call my name,

"Cas? Where are you?"

I groaned "Down here, Dean. I fell out of the bed and onto my shoulder."

There was a moments silence before I heard Dean's laughter echoing throughout the room, "Oh I'm sorry, Cas, but that is just too funny. Can you sit up?"

I started to sit up and pain shot down my arm, "Yeah, but I think I've done something to my arm." I immediately heard Dean move across the bed and over to me. He prodded lightly on the skin and I flinched slightly,

"Sorry. Nothing too bad, think it might bruise that's all." He leaned over and kissed my shoulder before crawling out of bed to help me up. Once we were both standing to our full height, Dean wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. Slow and sweet which then became more passionate and Dean slowly pushed me back and onto the bed where I pulled Dean down with me. Dean wasn't expecting it, so he fell awkwardly on to top of me and I accidentally elbowed his cheek.

"Oh Dean! I'm so sorry!" It was slightly ruined by the fact I couldn't stop laughing

The pain left Dean's face as he watched me struggle to breathe through all the laughing, "You sound really sorry, Cas. Well, that's okay. I'll just have to get some payback."

The seriousness in Dean's voice made the laughter die away almost instantly and I only had time to open my mouth to question him, when he suddenly started tickling me.

"Dea- Dean! Stop, pleas- Dean, I can't breathe."

Dean stopped but held my arms down by my sides gently as I tried to slow down my breathing. Once I was able to breathe normally I whispered to Dean, "Are we even now?"

Dean looked at me for a second before replying, "Yeah, we are." Dean moved down so he was sitting on my thighs rather than my lap and continued to look down at me.

"What else do you have planned for today then?" I put my arms behind my head so I could get a better view of Dean.

"Well, it's too late for lunch now but I do have dinner and dessert planned, plus entertainment." When he finished his sentence his face curved into a flirtatious smirk which made me laugh.

"Oh, is your entertainment something like this?" As I spoke I moved one of my hands from behind my head and lay it lightly on Dean's chest moving lower and lower until I reached his hip and rubbed small circles there. I heard Dean's breath hitch and a small shiver ran through his body, I looked up at his face and saw he had his eyes closed and a big smile on his face. When he had breathed in and out a few more times, he opened his mouth to speak but even though his breathing was under control, his voice was still slightly breathless,

"No. Well, yes. I maybe _did_ plan on showing you just how much I love each part of your body very, _very_ slowly. But our entertainment is actually a movie and maybe if I feel like being really nice something to eat during." I could see that Dean was slightly nervous about this plan, maybe thinking that it wasn't good enough to do for the person you love on Valentine's Day.

"It sounds perfect. What movie?"

Dean laughed then leaned forward to kiss my nose, "But then it wouldn't be a surprise. But, I promise you'll love it."

"Okay, so movie now?" I questioned.

"Yep. I actually have several movies put aside but the favourites come first."

However Dean didn't move so I just laid there staring up at him until he asked me why I was staring, "Because I can't move, since you are kinda laying on top of me."

Dean looked slightly surprised that he was still sitting on top on me and said, "Oh, sorry." But Dean still didn't move, so I pushed myself up and kissed his lips lightly and when I pulled back I looked Dean and the eye and whispered,

"What's on your mind, Dean?"

Dean sucked in a breath and smiled slightly before answering, "I jus- I-" Dean paused and swallowed before starting again, "This is still hard for me; I still find it hard to show my emotions. I was always taught not to show emotion, don't get close to anyone because they are a weakness and will get you killed. But, everyone, especially you, has shown me that love and friendship make you stronger. Without you, I would still be in Hell or I would be a demon right now. You saved Sam when you didn't have to; you have done so much for us. But me, mostly. You were always there and I hope you always will be. I ju- I just love you so much, Cas. I know I only started saying it yesterday, but I think I always did love you Cas. I just want you to know that, even if I don't say it a lot."

I was shocked into silence by what Dean had said; I knew he had trouble with his emotions. I mean, I have seen into his very soul, the body I helped rebuild. I knew everything about him but I never expected this from him. "I- I don't know what to say-"

"You don't have to say anything; I just wanted you to know." Dean smiled at me before giving me a long kiss on the lips before he crawled off me and stood up. I crawled across the bed and stood up, I pulled on my boxers and jeans but as I started to put on my t-shirt, Dean wrapped his arms around me from behind and started to kiss my neck. I moaned quietly before laughing a little,

"I thought you wanted to start the movie?"

Dean stopped biting my neck to reply, "Hmm... The movie can wait. Showing my appreciation for your body can't."

I laughed again, "But the sooner I leave, the sooner you can get finished on your surprise so I can come back."

Dean froze and then pulled away, "That's true. Plus the sooner the movie is over, the sooner we can go back to bed." I turned around to see Dean wearing that look he has whenever he is thinking about us, particularly us together in bed. I leaned forward to give Dean one last kiss before I pulled away and walked towards the door leading towards the lounge. By the time Dean has shaken himself out of his daze, dressed, and come to find me, I already had the television on and the DVD player with the drawer open so that Dean could put the disc straight in. He shook his head slightly and smiled before reaching into a cupboard next to the door and pulled out a case.

**Dean POV:**

I watched Cas walk out of the room and smiled as I thought about Cas who I could assume was already sitting on the sofa with the television on waiting for me to come in and put the selected DVD on.

I dressed quickly, opening drawers and grabbing whatever clothes came first, somehow even though I wasn't paying attention it all matched and I ended up wearing Cas' favourite t-shirt for me to wear; a dark green t-shirt that stretched slightly over my chest and showed off the abs I had from hunting and training. I left my feet bare and padded towards the lounge and found Cas watching the door for me to come through with the television on and also the DVD player with the drawer open. I shook my head and smiled at him before turning to the cupboard on my left to pull out the Avengers DVD case I had hidden in there last night. I hid it in my chest so Cas' couldn't see the cover and I had my back to him as I put in the disc. I remembered the movie snacks that I had hidden away, I knew I probably had too much but at least we had some variety, plus if Sam was gone for the week like he thought then it would mean that I wouldn't have to go shopping for more for a few days anyway.

After standing up, I walked over to Cas and held my hand out for him, "Come on, sir. The movie is about to begin in Screen 1, please make sure you have your drinks and snacks before the movie begins to reduce interruptions during the movie."

Cas laughed and took my hand, "Of course, dear sir."

**Cas' POV:**

Dean pulls me towards the kitchen where he opens another cupboard this time revealing a pile of boxes and sweet packets. Dean pulled them out and put them on the counter before opening the fridge and revealed two 6 packs of beers that I don't even know how he hid in there. After he put them on the counter, he looked at me with a proud look on his face. "So, we have four types of popcorn; sweet, salted, butter, and toffee, since you haven't yet decided on which you prefer so I bought all of them. Liquorice we have strawberry, apple, aniseed and blue raspberry, we also have Milk Duds, gummy bears, Reece Cups, and Hershey's. And beer that is well, beer flavoured."

I looked at the food on the counter, at Dean, then back at the food, "I don't think you got enough."

The proud look on Dean's face falls, and he starts to stutter out an answer, I automatically feel bad and start to apologise, "No, I was joking, Dean. There is loads here; we will be eating all this until next Valentine's Day."

Dean looked shocked for a moment before he looks at me with humour written all of his face, "You know, some days I regret that Gabe taught you sarcasm."

I laughed and leaned forward to kiss him on the lips, "You're lying. You love that I understand sarcasm now."

Dean pretended to think about it for a moment before grabbing my hips to pull me closer to him, he kissed me gently for a moment before leaning his forehead against mine, "Of course I do, Cas. I love everything about you. Now and before."

I knew I had a slight flush appearing on my cheeks but I ignored it instead of speaking I showed Dean that I felt exactly the same by kissing him, pouring every emotion I have for him into that kiss. It must have worked because I felt Dean's arms running slowly up mine before moving to cup both sides of my jaw gently. We stayed kissing like that for several minutes before the need for air became too much so we pulled away breathless and I put my forehead against Dean's again for a moment.

"We should start watching the movie now, like you said, the sooner we watch the movie and eat dinner; the sooner we can go to bed and start the other type of entertainment that you have planned for tonight." I didn't give Dean a chance to reply before I pulled out away from him, I grabbed an armful of food and one of the six-packs before going back into the lounge. I can hear Dean scooping up piles of food and then some packets fall on the floor, Dean swears quietly before I hear them be picked up again and then the beer bottles rattle as they are picked up. I sit down and place the beer on the coffee table before dumping all the snacks on the table as well, as Dean walks in I start to arrange the snacks into piles of what they are. Dean put down all the snacks and beer that he was carrying before grabbing the remote to close the drawer on the DVD player and skipping straight to the menu screen. When I saw The Avengers menu, I swung straight around to face Dean and wrapped my arms around his neck, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I repeated over and over before kissing Dean's cheek and settling into Dean's side so that that we were both comfortable, Dean wrapped his arm around my shoulders and whispered into my ear,

"No problem, Cas," before kissing the shell of my ear.

The Avengers was one of our favourite movies to watch ever since I found out about Dean's love for superhero movies, together we have watched practically every superhero movie ever made but The Avengers remained our favourite. Watching them over and over again meant that I very quickly fell in love with them as well, but it also meant that Dean and I could practically quote every line of them so we made a game where we would say a random quote from any superhero movie and the other person would have to guess which movie it was from and who said it. If we got the answer wrong, the punishment was usually to clean the bathroom and kitchen, but if you got it right, the prize was usually either pie or cheeseburgers for me, and pie or beer for Dean.

With the movie starting, Dean opened us each a bottle of beer and asked me what snacks I wanted before grabbing his own. I leaned my head on Dean's shoulder and got sucked into watching Loki arrive on Earth and start to build an army. Dean quietly whispering lines to me as they were said in the voices, I laughed and threw a piece of popcorn at him. Annoyingly for me, instead of hitting him Dean turned just at the right time and caught it in his mouth once realising what he had done, Dean's face broke into a huge grin.

* * *

**Dean's POV:**

When the last of the credits went up and we saw all of the Avengers sitting in the shawarma restaurant all eating in silence, I sat up and stretched to click my back and Cas started to collect the rubbish from the coffee table. When Cas left the room to put all the rubbish in the bin, I got up to follow him. When Cas' hands were empty he came over to me, putting a hand on my arm before kissing my cheek.

"Thank you, Dean. This has been an amazing Valentine's Day, I know it's my first one I have celebrated but it has been perfect, so thank you."

I turned to face Cas, giving him a quick kiss on the lips before whispering against them, "I'm not done yet, Cas. We still have dinner and dessert to eat, which I still actually have to cook. So you can either watch another movie or stay in here and watch me cook, your choice."

"Hm, I'll watch you cook." I smiled at him and kissed his lips before walking over to the stools which have under our breakfast bar. Dean watched me sit before going to the fridge and grabbing a plate wrapped in cling film and also a plastic packet. "Cheeseburgers!"

Dean looked over and smirked at me but didn't say anything.

"You put on my favourite movie, bought all my favourite movie food, you made me breakfast in bed with all the toppings I like, and now you are making my favourite dinner. What are you making for dessert?"

Dean gave me another smirk but again didn't say anything, just reached into the fridge and pulled out a dish. A pie.

"Pie. You are also making my favourite dessert." I knew I sounded shocked but I couldn't believe that Dean had gone through all this effort to do all my favourite things.

Dean gave me a genuine smile this time and finally said something, "and it's apple pie as well."

Straight after Dean spoke, I got off my chair and walked around the breakfast bar towards him. I pushed him against the counter and wrapped my hands in his hair and kissed him. Dean responded straight away and I could feel his lips curve into a smile. I kissed him for a while longer before pulling back and muttered to myself, "What did I do to deserve you?"

Dean put his hands on either side of my face and tilted my head up so I looked him in the eyes, "Cas. I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. You fought holy battles, you rescued me from Hell, you re-built me and took away some of the memories so that I could function without going mad, you saved me again and again, you saved Sammy, you have helped us so much. You stood by me, you rebelled for me, and you fought your brothers and sisters for me. I'm the one who doesn't deserve you." He kissed me gently on the lips before leaning back and saying, "Now with another chick flick moment over, would you like me to start cooking your cheeseburgers?"

"Yes!" I pulled back from him, "Start cooking, assbutt."

Dean laughed and turned to face the cooker, putting the grill side on so that he could start cooking the burgers. Whilst Dean continued to face the cooker, occasionally moving to grab some more spices or seasonings. We talked about everything and anything, moving from movies to the last case we had been on.

* * *

**Cas POV**

I groaned, "Oh, Dean."

"Yes, Cas?" I could hear the humour dripping from his voice.

"You really out did yourself with those burgers. And the pie! The pie. Are you sure there isn't any left?" I practically whined to him.

"Yeah, Cas. I'm sure, but if you liked it that much, I'll make you another one tomorrow?"

I leaned forward and kissed him, "You are the best, Dean."

Dean laughed, "Oh, so you only want me for my cooking stills, do you?" Dean mock shook his head in disappointment but it was ruined by the smile that was playing on his lips.

I rolled my eyes and put flirtatious smile on my lips, "Well, that and for some other reasons." I got up and moved to sit on Dean's lap, I kissed him deeply and when I heard him moan, I pulled away from him, stood up and walked towards the door. "Well, shall I show you one of the other reasons that I want you." I gave him another flirtatious smile before walking out of the room and towards our bedroom, when I heard Dean's footsteps fast approaching from behind I started to run but he had already caught up and wrapped his arms me from behind, he started kissing from my shoulder, up along my neck and then the sensitive part behind my ear. I leaned my head back to give him better access and turned around slowly in his arms, I put my hands on his shoulders and squeezed which prepared Dean for when seconds later, I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. I kissed Dean again and he started to walk the short distance towards our bedroom before kicking the door shut behind him. When he laid me down on the bed and started to pull my clothes up and off me before kissing down my body slowly paying great attention to detail to all the sensitive parts of my body, with the loud noises filling the bedroom, I was suddenly thankful that Sam wasn't in the bunker tonight. But then that thought was quickly replaced with how much I loved Dean and how much I _really_ loved what he was doing with his mouth.

As if he could hear what I was thinking, Dean started to kiss back up my body and kissed my mouth for a moment before whispering against them, "I love you, Cas."

I leaned up a little bit and kissed him, "And I love you, Dean Winchester."


End file.
